Struck the Wrong Chord
by Thewhitestblackpersonyouknow
Summary: Six Months after TDWT, Alejandro is starting to get his life back together, that is until Heather shows up, asking for forgiveness. Will he take her back?
1. Down

**Hope You Guys like it!**

**Song: Down by Jason Walker**

**Listen to it, it's sad but I love it...**

I was in Starbucks ordering a coffee.

It's been six months since world tour ended. I had healed exceptionally well, except for a few scars scattered on my body. My hair had started growing back about four months ago. It was thicker and a bit longer than a buzz cut but not my usual style, so I just wore it like my brother Carlos did; a spiky kind of up do.

Being out of the hospital feels... Weird. I've been there so long, nurses and doctors constantly hovering over me. I've had many surgeries, all paid for by Chris. Luckily, Courtney's lawyers found a loophole in that contract he got me to sign while I was in that God forsaken robot suit... what kind of person gets a kid burned by LAVA and doesn't get them medical attention?  
Thank God Courtney is one of the people who still likes me...I'd still be looking like the tin man right now...  
Actually, I think she's the ONLY person that likes me; I heard all the others cheering as I slid down the volcano on that chunk of ice...  
Okay, maybe I had manipulated most of them at one point or another, but hey, I was just playing the game! I was trying to do whatever I could to win that million, to finally have something Jose did not...  
But then _she_ came into my life and ruined it all…

Her evil glares through those perfect gray eyes,

the way lies slithered out those full pink lips,

how she would angrily flip those beautiful raven locks when she was flustered or felt superior,

and her beautiful body...

**GAH**! No! Why would I even _want _to think about that evil Vixen, the one I allowed into my heart, the one who invaded my thoughts, who actually made me believe that she felt the same way...  
But no, she pushed me off a volcano, all for some money that she didn't even have for ten minutes...  
I don't know where she is, and I don't care.

But from the many months I've spent in the hospital watching TV, I have found out the whereabouts of some other cast members. Sierra has a new talk show, Izzy is in an acceptable amount of upcoming movies, The total drama brothers are doing a concert in Times Square, and Chris is doing another season of that retarded show, with a whole new cast! Ha! The poor fools...  
Walking out of the coffee shop with my mocha latte in hand, the chilly air started blowing terribly. I zipped up my leather jacket and started walking towards my car, a black Chevy Impala. Sure it's no Jaguar, but it's what I could afford. Since my dad believes the Burromuerto men should always work hard for what they have, I had to get a job. Well, at least it's new...

I started driving to a place I really enjoyed... the concert hall. No one really knew it, but I absolutely loved playing piano. I had started taking lessons when I was really young, begging my mom and Carlos never to tell Jose or my dad. Those are the two people that I know would mock me if they knew; More likely Jose than my father, but still...

The piano is my escape from everything, and after what has happened in the past few months, I definitely need one. Just playing the piano relaxes me to a state of pure numbness. It's basically like my drug...

When I arrived, I felt an instant surge of happiness.  
I'm finally getting back to what I love. After almost a year of pain and physical therapy, here was the one thing that could truly make me happy.  
I walked into the hall, down the aisles of crushed velvet seats and hauled myself onto the stage, staring at the black grand piano with awe. As I sat down on the bench, I took a deep breath and stretched my fingers.  
I took one more breath as I started to play the notes and sing with the melody, and for some stupid reason, started thinking of _her_…

I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

I shot for the sky.  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down...

I thought I had heard someone come in, but I just ignored it and kept playing.

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing  
But I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.

I shot for the sky.  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

Oh I am going down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh it's coming down, down, down…

As I finished the last chord, I heard someone lightly but rapidly clapping. I guess someone did come in.  
"That was...amazing."  
My ears perked at the voice...the voice I knew all too well...the voice I had heard in my greatest dreams and my worst nightmares...  
I stiffened and felt my jaw tense up, my happiness _gone_. Filling my voice with as much venom and malice as I could, I spoke:

**"Hello, Heather..."**

**So, idk should I keep going? Reviews help! :D**


	2. Gabriel and the Beautiful Sound

**This song is partly inspired by the song Jane Doe by Nevershoutnever!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Watch it, stupid!"

The man honked his horn and many rowdy yells were heard as the car sped by me.

God, I was probably gonna get killed before I even got there…

I had to pick up my pain-in-the-ass cousin from her viola class. I don't even know why I _should_ since she's the one who sent that stupid tape to Gwen… but I have to if I don't want my baby, a brand-new Silver Camaro, taken away.

My mom had given me directions to the concert hall. As I took a sip of my hot chocolate, I heard my cell phone go off:

_Girl the way you movin' got me in a trance__  
__Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)__  
__Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants__  
__And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands_

The caller I.D. read CODY.

I smiled a little. _Of course _I thought. _He __**would **__set that as my ringtone. This is why I don't let him use my phone…_

Since TDWT ended, I've become somewhat friends with Cody and his number one fan, Sierra. As the months passed by, the other contestants have kinda warmed up to me. That is, Except for Gwen and Courtney, but whatever.

I pushed the button for the car speaker."What's up Cody, and when the hell did you change my ringtone?" I asked jokingly.

"Um, hello? You're talking to a tech geek! I did it through your phone number, but that's not what I called to talk about." His voice lowered and he continued. "Sierra just told me something that I think you should know."

His tone sounded slightly worried, like he wasn't sure how to say what he was going to say.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Well, uh, ya know how Sierra's crazy powerful when it comes to the internet?" He coughed nervously. " Um, well, heh, she said that a very reliable source told her that Alejandro's out of the hospital."

I froze. My heart started thumping nervously, unevenly. I gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles and face going white.

"H-Heather? You still there?" Cody asked unsurely.

Silence.

I let out a breath, eyes still locked on the road. "Yeah, I'm here. S-So, um, did he get out recently?"

"Yeah. Sierra said he got finished with his physical therapy about a week ago, and he's been seen around a couple of times. His family actually moved to a town pretty close to yours after the surgery, which was like, four months ago…"

My mind reeled, trying to figure out what to do with this new information. "Um, I'll talk to you later, m'kay Cody?"  
"Okay, Heather." He replied in an understanding tone. He hung up.

I pulled into the parking lot of the concert hall, my breathing still uneven and my heart palpitating. It felt like a weight had been put on my shoulders, one no doubt consisting of guilt and regret. But there was something else… a twinge of longing? I wasn't entirely sure.

All I could do was flashback to that day…

"_Can the confessing wait? We're kind of on a schedule here, bro." Chris said in annoyed tone, with an exasperated look on his face._

"_That is no longer the case."Alejandro quickly shot back. "Because you,"__ he started to say, pulling me close to him by my arms and looking lovingly into my eyes. "You have stolen my heart!"_

_I was floored when he said that. I looked at him shocked, mouth agape, while trying to fight down a blush and at the same time stop my heart from beating so fast. Alejandro silently chuckled at my bewildered look, amusement and admiration filling his gaze._

_This just __**had**__ to be a trick._

_No…NO. This had got to be just some last minute scam, so he can finally hear that the only one wise to his little tricks from the start fell for him. He just wants to humiliate me, but I am __**not**__ letting that happen…Not again…_

_I looked into his eyes. They looked sincere, expectant. _

_Oh, he is __**good**__…. Time for a little payback._

"_Well, I might feel a…little something..." I trailed off, using as much sweetness as I could._

_His eyes were filled with joy, and he almost looked like he was going to burst with happiness. I was just about to go through with the rest of my plan, but he did something that really caught me off guard._

"_Mi amor…" he said huskily as he brought his lips to mine…_

…_**and kissed me.**_

_I could barely comprehend what was happening. I heard sounds of disgust from all around me, but all I really noticed and cared about at the moment was __**him**__. His touch was so careful, yet rough. His cologne smelled so good that I wanted him closer. He tasted like mint…_

_That was when I snapped back into reality. Did I really want to go through with my plan? __**Did I want to win?**__ I…I couldn't think straight with him kissing me, so I made a decision…_

_And kneed him in the crotch. Hard._

Everything gets sketchy after that. I half- remember sending the Latin teen sliding down the volcano on a block of ice, me cheering in victory…. and monster Ezekiel falling into the volcano with _my_ winnings. Not to mention me getting hit by a huge ass volcanic rock, sending me into a coma for a couple weeks_. God, I'm glad that show is over…_

When I had watched the finale, I had found out what had happened to Al. After twenty-two or so people got through _trampling _him, he was overcome by a wave of lava, which badly disfigured his body. Then Chris had the kahones to put him in a freaking _ROBOT SUIT! _

All of that just made my guilt even heavier.

Tears started forming in my eyes, but I would not let them fall. Crying shows that you're weak…

"Dammit, Alejandro." I muttered, banging my fist multiple times on the steering wheel before laying my forehead against it.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my car window. I turned to see a _really_ cute guy with scruffy dark brown hair who looked around my age, his blue- green eyes staring at me worriedly.

"Hey, um are you okay?" He asked. His tone was concerned, and strangely…comforting.

I sniffled and rolled down the window. "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." I answered looking away and wiping a lone tear that had managed to fall down my face. I looked up at him, and he was still staring at me.

"Um, not to be rude, but…who are heck are you?" I asked as I got out of my car, hands on my hips. He didn't _look_ like he was bad news, but if he tried anything funny, he was going to end up in a world of pain.

"The name is Gabriel." He answered, sticking his hand out towards me, shooting me a dimpled smile. "You can call me Gabe. Or, ya know, Big Papa. Whichever works for you." He finished with a smirk.

"Ha-Ha." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'm Heather." I said, shaking his hand. "So, do you always go up to random cars and stare at people, or is that just today?"

"Heh, Funny." He replied, crossing his arms.

"I try." I said with a smirk

"Well anyways, I was just about to pick up my little bro from his piano lesson, and all of a sudden I see you, looking really depressed . I just…wanted to see if you were okay." He explained leaning back on his dark- blue Ford Focus. "Plus…I didn't want to see a face as pretty as yours upset." He smirked as he mumbled the last part.

"Oh, well that's…sweet." I fumbled as I looked down at my boots, suddenly taking great interest in them. Since when did I become so easily flustered?

There was an awkward silence, until Gabe cleared his throat

"So, if you don't mind my asking, why were you upset?" He asked quietly, taking a few steps away from his car and towards me.

I thought of _him _yet again. "I don't really wanna talk about it. It's a long, ugly story." I answered.

"Oh…I understand." Gabe said as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but there was just _something_ about her that he liked. He wanted to figure this girl out…Maybe more like he _needed _to, he wasn't too sure which. But his legs were going to be numb as fuck if he didn't get somewhere warm. "Uh, you wanna go wait in the concert hall?" He asked, his legs starting to slightly numb. "I'm kinda turning into an icicle over here."

That's when she remembered why she was here. "Sure, yeah." She answered absentmindedly as she put her hands in her pockets, as the two teens both started walking towards the concert hall, talking more on the way there.

* * *

They had both walked in to see other people coming to pick up other kids as well. It turns out that her little cousin and his little brother were both getting ready for some big concert that was coming up in a month, along with the other children there. They both waited for their family members, but Gabe's came out first, holding some sheet music.

"Ready to go, Squirt?" Gabe said to his little brother Ryan while ruffling his hair.

Ryan shook out his Sandy blond hair and shot his brother a slightly irritated look. "Dude, I am ten and three quarters. I am _not_ a Squirt."

"Whatever you say, Squirt." He said while glancing over at Heather, who was waiting for her cousin to get sheet music from the instructor.

Ryan noticed this and looked up at his brother, who was still looking over at the Asian-Canadian. "Hey, Cassanova." Ryan started while slapping his brother's chest. "Who's the babe?"

"Hm?" he asked, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, that's just this girl, Heather. I just met her today a-"

"You should get her digits." Ryan interrupted

"What!" Gabe asked, taken aback "I _just_ met her today man, as I was trying to tell-"

"So? It's _painfully _obvious you want to see more of her just by the way you're staring at her." Ryan interjected once again. _Oh, if he only knew._

"Since when did _you_ become the Dr. Phil of romance?" Gabe questioned with a raised eyebrow, slightly impressed.

"Fifth Grade teaches you some very important lessons." Ryan answered wisely. "Now, stop chatting it up with me and go get that babe's number!" He declared while trying to push his brother in the direction of the girl.

"Quit saying babe, it's kinda weird." Gabe said before walking towards Heather.

"Hey, Heather?" He asked

"Yeah?" Heather asked with a small smile

"So um, I gotta go…" He started, "and I was wondering if… I- I could…get your number?" He coughed, trying to clear his throat. He was usually pretty smooth when it came to asking for a girl's number, but now, he was…scared shitless, to put it bluntly. _It doesn't help that she's drop-dead gorgeous… _"If you, ya know, wanna talk more?"

Heather smirked lightly at his trouble speaking. _He's cute when he's nervous…_

"Sure, hold out your arm." She answered as she pulled out a purple glitter pen and wrote her number on his arm, adding a star next to it.

"Thanks." He said, shooting her another killer smile. "See you around?"

"I'm looking forward to it." She answered waving as he walked away, taking one look back before walking out the door with his little brother.

"Smoooooth." Ryan said sarcastically "Still, you got the babe's number. And by the way, she's a solid 9.5"

"More like a 12, the way I see it." Gabe said with a small smile. "And what did I tell you about saying "babe"?" he asked as he lightly smacked his brother in the back of the head, emitting a yelp from the sandy haired boy.

She was still staring as her cousin, Camille walked up to her.

* * *

"Sooo…any reason you were staring at that guy's butt?"

"I wasn't staring!" I said loudly, causing a few people to look at her weird. "And anyways, where is your sheet music so we can leave?"

"Woah, calm down." Camille said, lifting her hands up in defense. "The instructor went to make more copies."

"Well, where is your viola?"

"Crap!" Camille said as she spun around and ran down a hallway to find the room she had just been practicing in.

I sighed and leaned against a wall, rubbing my temples. My eyes snapped open when she faintly heard something.

Music.

And someone was singing beautifully to it.

Heather walked down a different hall to find the source of the beautiful sound. The music was getting louder, and when she got to the second door on the right, she opened it.

She couldn't see the person's face, but whoever he was, he was _fantastic._ She sat down in one of the crushed velvet seats, closed her eyes and listened.

"Not ready to let go,  
Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missing…"

His voice blended beautifully with the music, as the piano was expertly played, not making one mistake. She could sense a lot of deep emotion in his words, heartbreak being the main one. Who, she wondered would hurt a person so much that they would feel like this?

As soon as the person let the last chord ring out through the room, she jumped up and clapped.

"That was…_amazing_." she had managed to choke out.

The guy's body tensed up at hearing my voice.

"**Hello, Heather." **The voice spat venomously.

…_Oh, shit._

_

* * *

_

**Oh, snap! ANOTHER Cliff Hanger! I bet u all are like AWWW, NO CONFRONTATION! Sorry, that's _next _chapter! I wanted you to see how Heather got where she was, and added another guy to the mix. Will Heather fall for the new guy? Or is she and Al's history too much to forget about? Find out next time on Total….Dra- wait, wrong sign off. Um, SEE YA!**

**p.s Got the viola thing from adventure time 3**

**P.p.s. I think this was a little rushed, but I wanted to get another chapter out.**

**P.p.p.s. How do you change the info on your profile thing and stuff like that? Leave a comment cuz I am in the dark on this.**

**RAPE THAT REVIEW BUTTON LIKE IT'S YOUR JOB.**


	3. I Wasn't Lying

Keep in mind, children, that this is rated T for teen, right? Teens curse, and there's a bit of that in this chapter. I'm just doing protocol, don't want me getting sued, right? How would I finish the story?

As you know I totally own Total Drama... In my fantasies :'(

*sniff* A-Anyway, read while I compose myself. I'll see you in the Author's note!

* * *

RECAP:

"That was…_amazing_." She managed to choke out.

"Hello, Heather." The voice spat out venomously.

…Oh shit.

* * *

_Crap_. CrapCrapDamnShitFuck_Crap_.

This was definitely not the time for cursing inside her head. She should be doing it out loud. I mean the guy she almost _**killed**_ was no less than twenty feet away from her.

…And that was _still_ too close.

All she could muster out is a weak…

"A-Alejandro."

The Latin-Canadian teen sat stiffly on the piano bench, hands fisted on his knees. He looked down at the ivory keys that were once making everything a _little bit_ more bearable. But not now. Not with her in the room.

He then slammed both of his fists on the grand piano, a horrible, twisted noise filling the room. Coincidentally, the noise very much resembled the twisting of his insides…and the aching pull of his chest.

He was angry.

Angry at himself, at _her_… the weak call of his name alone had somehow just made him angrier.

He pushed back the bench and turned around, his narrowed eyes locking onto her, daring her to say something more. He noticed her eyes widen a bit, staring at the scars on his face and neck. The look on her face suddenly turned guilty. _Damn right she should feel bad. _

She had moved closer, despite the little voice in her head telling her to run, to avoid all of this. But, that in itself was the problem…Heather _never_ runs away.

"Is _that_ all you can say?" Alejandro questioned, his voice deadly calm. He hopped off the stage. "Do you even _know_ what I've had to go through?" He continued, slowly stepping towards her. "You … broke me- no, you almost _**killed**_ me!" His voice rose sharply on the last part. He stopped and took a deep breat, trying to somewhat compose himself.

"…And you don't seem to even care." He finished lowly.

Now, if there was anything scarier, it was when a usually cool- headed, suave and charming Alejandro lost his cool. Heather had seen something like this in Drumheller, when she had teased him… but this was a whole new side of him. A darker, creepier one at that.

But she was not going to slowly back away and go about her business as she had done before. Her shocked gray eyes turned to steel in no time, narrowing them right back at him.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." She retorted, her tone matching his. "_I_ wanted to win. If _you_ really wanted to win, you wouldn't have pulled that stunt, or lied. You were _right_ there and you just-" She stopped her rant when she saw Alejandro start to…

…_chuckle_? What the hell? This was not funny!

"Why in the** world** are you laughing!" she yelled.

But he just kept softly chuckling, grief laced throughout. "You…you thought I was _lying_?"

Her eyes were still narrowed, but now with pure confusion and annoyance.

"I know you were. I was the only one you had completely screwed over on the show. You just wanted to see me go down, to be your little grand finale."

He chuckled a bit louder at this, and started slowly walking towards her once more, closing in from no more than five feet away from her_. How the heck did that happen! _She then noticed that that the door was farther away. _I don't even remember moving that far…_

He stopped right in front of her, staring her down with as much malice as he could muster.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you, _chica._" He started, smiling like a Jaguar who had just cornered his prey. He grabbed her forearms and pulled, closing the gap between them. They were nose to nose, glaring each other down until Alejandro said three little words:

"_I. Wasn't. Lying."_

His grip tightened with each word.

Heather flinched slightly at his ice cold tone. She struggled to pull away, since they were _way _too close for her, but he still had a firm grip on her forearms.

"I…" Heather started. What could she say? She didn't know if this was a ploy, or some kind of sick joke. Her stomach, her mind, her…heart, they were all saying something different. It was as if she was at war with herself. All she really could do is sit back and wait for it to be over.

A jumble of things were racing through her mind: _yes, no, maybe, like, stop, love? No. Hate. Mint, breathe, please, breathe, sorry…_

"I'm sorry!' She blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say. Now, Heather _never_ says sorry. Ever. She usually blames the person for being stupid enough to fall for her tricks. Hell, she rarely apologizes to her _parents_, let alone anyone else. So you can understand why they were both surprised into an awkward silence. His look of anguish began to fade, but not completely. He loosened his grip, but still held onto his arms.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded and highly skeptical. Since when did Heather, of all people, start apologizing? Is this opposite day? Is Chris going to pop out with a camera crew?

She broke their gaze and looked downward. "Don't make me say it again." She mumbled, her voice flat and holding absolutely no attitude at all…defeated. _Well, here's one for the books _Alejandro thought. _Heather: looking defeated_.

She then looked back up, meeting Alejandro's criticizing stare before turning her head and staring into space. "I…never meant for anything to happen. It really was an accident." She started stopping, blinking back tears. "I may be called 'Queen Bee' or 'Bitch' of whatever, but…I'm not completely heartless!" she snapped at the ending, glaring back up at him. Alejandro's glare came back as well.

"So…and correct me if I'm wrong… you _kicking_ me in the groin and _pushing_ me down a volcano on a gigantic ice cube, sending me to my certain demise was an _**accident**_?" He growled, becoming exasperated and slightly angry at the memories. That's when she pushed him away.

He stumbled back a few steps, surprised at her strength. He noticed that the tears she had been blinking back were starting to fall.

"NO!" She yelled. "YOU GETTING HURT WAS THE ACCIDENT!" Her voice echoed throughout the room as she whirled around and started stalking towards the exit. As she put her hand on the door she turned her head and said in a dead tone:

"But you know what? You fucking deserved it."

And then she was gone.

"Heather, where have you been? I've been waiting for like, fifteen min- wait, are you…crying?" Camille asked with a worried look on her face.

"Just come on Camille, you mom is waiting at our house to pick you up." Heather turned away from here and wiped her eyes, silently glad that she wore waterproof mascara.

"Okay, but why are you-"

"It's none of your business!" she snapped, grabbing the attention of several people, not that she cared.

"Oh…kay…" Camille said quietly.

They walked to Heather's Camaro in silence. After they both got in, Heather turned on the engine, and had the pleasure of hearing this come out of her speakers:

_**You know that I love you boy, **_

_**Hot like Mexico, rejoice!**_

_**At this point I gotta choose,**_

_**Nothin' to lose…**_

Really? _Seriously? _Does the universe like to mess with her for laughs?

_**Don't call my n****a-**_ Heather turned the radio to a different station before the rest of the chorus played.

"Hey!" Camille whined from the back seat. "That was my jam! Don't call my name, Don't call-"

"I swear if you keep singing that, you **will** be walking." Heather sneered, fuming. She actually liked Lady GaGa, she would like her more if it wasn't for that _song_. And she wasn't afraid to smack a child, as long as no one said:

"What, **Alejandro**?"

Dammit!

"Ya know," She continued "just because you have love problems doesn't mean you have to hate on Lady Gaga." She huffed, crossing her arms in the rearview mirror.

"Keep talking, you are _this close _to being left here." Heather left a tiny space between her index finger and thumb to show her.

Silence. "_That's what I thought." _Heather said with a smirk. She knows she's not playing around. It's happened twice before. Heather does _not_ play around. They finally pulled out of the parking lot. "And I don't have love problems." She continued.

"_Sure_ you don't. You just keep thinking that." Her little cousin uttered before putting her earbuds on and turning on her own music. _How could there be so much sass in such a little girl? I'm kind of…proud. _She thought as she pulled onto the highway and listened to the soft music playing in the background.

**_Here comes the feeling you'd thought you'd forgotten…_**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey! That was fast. But then again, I didn't write that much. I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been _so_ busy lately-

Duncan: You haven't been doing _anything!_ Like, at _all!_

*Whacks Duncan in the head* Shh, Duncan. Pretty people get dizzy when they talk. Run along now. That's it. Buh-bye.

Duncan: *Grumbles and walks away*

Ok, so where was I? Oh yeah! Sadly, it is true what Duncan said. I...am a Procrastinator. It's not my fault, it's just a rare condition that has plagued me. What with the internet making it worse, I've just been caught in a vortex of distractions. But don't let all that dishearten you. This story has been in the back of my mind all of the friggin time! I think it's rented an apartment in my head, on the good side off town, of course. Cuz this story is classy. And, well, kinda angsty. But that's what you paid for right? What? You didn't pay for it! That means you're _stealing_. I might just have to tell the police.

You know what would keep me quiet, and in the luxuries I enjoy now? Reviews :)

No, seriously, rape that thing. I'm giving you permission, so have at it.

In fact, who would you like to see in this fanfiction? Want me to bring Duncan back? He hasn't gotten that far with a lump like that on his head. I might be able to catch him...

Tell the review button, he's my secretary. I'm off to lunch.


End file.
